River Sisters Sugar Heaven
by Fred-and-George-fan
Summary: What happens when two immature nineteen year old twins who are opening their own cafe in Diagon Alley meet the Weasley twins? Read and find out!
1. Introducing Becca and Rys

**_A/N: _**_I own the twins, Becca and Rys and their family and shop ect, but anything you recognise was written by our God, J.K.Rowling. _

**River Sisters Sugar Heaven**

**Chapter One. **

**Introducing Becca and Rys.**

Becca Rivers tiptoed into her twin sister's bedroom. Her eyes took a moment to get used to the dull light and once they had her blue eyes scanned the room, her usual amused twinkle glistened as they fell on her still sleeping, exact double, Ryleigh.

'Destiny Ryleigh Rivers, get your fat ass out of bed now' she laughed, jumping on the sleeping twin who grunted.

'Sorry, I don't speak troll, Rys' Becca laughed, as she dusted a strand of her sisters ash blond hair from her tightly shut eyes.

'I said, call me Destiny again and ill kick your fat ass, _Autumn._' Rys muttered bitterly as she admitted defeat and pressed open her eyes to find her excitable 3 minute younger sisters face pressed so close to her own it was almost out of focus.

'Haha! I win!' Becca cheered as she pressed her cute, button shaped nose against her twins.

'Eww, morning breath!' Rys murmured in disgust as she kicked her sister off of her skinny frame, hidden under the temptingly warm, extremely comfy duvet.

'Nah ah!' Becca called, realising her sister was attempting to snuggle down again. She grasped the covers and pulled, yanking them from her sister, leaving only her red flannel pyjama shorts and white tank top to keep her warm.

'Bex, you know how much I hate to admit you're my sister?' Rys asked, blindly grabbing for her duvet, which her twin was holding from her grasp.

'Awe, common you love me really, don't'cha Destiny?'

'Not when you call me Destiny' the sleepy twin murmured as she managed to drag her legs over the side of her bed and sit up right, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn.

'_Destiny Ryleigh Rivers_' Becca taunted.

'Yeah well at least my name isn't _Autumn Rebecca_ Rivers' Rys shot back. Both girls had detested the fact that their insane mother had decided to call them 'Destiny' and 'Autumn' and so since the age of six had agreed to go by there middle names, liking them much more (having been named them by their slightly saner father.)

'No fair!' Becca moaned at her sister's retaliation.

'Is too'

'Not'

'Is'

'Not'

'Is so'

'Is not'

'Isn't'

'Is!' at that Rys laughed in defeat and jumped from her upright position on her bed, tackling her sister to the floor and pressing her forehead against her twins.

'Gotcha!' She laughed and Becca cursed to herself. 'You always lose' Rys taunted

'Don't'

'Do'

'Don't'

'Do'

'Don't'

'Don't'

'Do!' Again Rys laughed in defeat, still holding her sister in the straddle she raised her head and beamed down at her sister.

'Ok, point proven.' Becca sighed attempting to worm her way from her sister's grasp.

'You know' Rys said thoughtfully, not making any effort to release her sister 'we must be the most immature nineteen year olds ever!'

'Yeah but we're identical twins, it's different' Becca smirked, giving up on trying to escape her sisters hold.

'How so?'

'Well… I'm not sure, but it is!' Both twins laughed and Rys finally released her sister and stood up, holding out her hand to pull up the twin still laying uncomfortably on the floor.

'Get dressed, we're going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.' Becca smirked, taking her sisters hand and allowing her to pull her up. Once steadily on her feet she brushed her hand down her just above the knee baby blue skirt, straitening it out.

'This early?' Rys asked, sending her twin a devilish smirk. The two had moved to Diagon Allen just a week earlier after living in America for nine years. Although the long length of time in America, the two girls still held their English accents.

It had been Becca's, as the crazy, irrational twin, idea to leave their parents and the world of which they had spent a lot of their childhood to move to Diagon Alley and open a café.

Rys had only agreed to go because Becca had said she would be going with or without her twin and Rys thought the idea would be insane to let her crazy sister enter the grown up world alone.

She hadn't been scared for her sister, whom she knew could handle herself. (Both girls had received 'O's' in DADA in the American Wizarding School.) But she had been terrified for anyone who may meet the excitable blond who gets hyper on just the smallest amount of sugar. Rys herself felt that if they weren't twins she would be terrified of her 'baby' sister.

So now both twins lived in the flat above a small café which eventually would become the 'River Sisters Sugar Heaven' (Rys had refused point blank to name it 'River Sisters Sugar Shack of Hyper Little Blond Things' as Becca had been so keen on.) But as for now Becca had been keener on spending every day down at Florean Fortescue's than to get to work of making the perfect café.

Rys threw on a green skirt that matched her sisters in every way except for the colour and threw on a white tank top that she hadn't slept in. She pulled a brush through her blond hair and then pulled it into a high pony tale, tying it with a long green ribbon. She applied a small amount of green eye shadow over her blue eyes and a layer of mascara.

'Ready' she called to her sister as she left her room and knocked on the door of her sisters.

'About bloody time' Becca called through the closed door. A second later it opened and Becca came looking exactly the same as her twin apart from she wore blue, which complimented her eyes. They both examined each other before twin smiles broke out on their faces.

'Good choice' they both grinned at the exact same time.

'Thank you' they chorused together before linking arms and leaving the flat, locking the door behind them.

'Well if it isn't the Becca and Rys' Florean greeted the girls as they entered the ice cream shop. They had visited the place so much in the last week that Florean had gotten to know the twins pretty well.

'Usual?' He asked as they reached the counter.

'Hmm… I'm feeling devilish, give me something chocolate with warm fudge and…' Becca grinned

'Ah so not your normal chocolate and fudge surprise then?' Florean laughed having realised which twin was which by the order.

'Oh shut up' Becca laughed, the faintest blush sweeping her cheekbones.

'And for you, Rys, a fruity tootie sundae, yes?' Florean asked, turning to the other twin who nodded.

'Ta, we'll be outside, Florean, it's a nice day' Becca beamed as she threw the right amount of money onto the counter and dragged her sister out onto one of the round tables with a blue and white sun umbrella.

Only minutes later Florean brought out their ice creams and told them if they needed anything to just call.

'So, Bex, we need to start of the café soon' Rys started, hoping her sister would be willing to talk about it now that she had her supply of sugar to shove down her throat.

'Yeah, but its not going to be difficult, we can do most of it with magic.'

Rys frowned as she watched her sister spoon a mouthful of warm fudge and melting chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

'I guess' she muttered finally as she dug into the bottom of her own sundae.

'I mean, we've already checked out the competition, not that there are many cafes in Diagon Alley, and we both agreed we can do much better.'

'Yup, and at least we can both cook' Rys smiled 'that's pretty important.'

'Indeed it is, dear sister, indeed it is.' Becca scraped up the last of her sundae and stood up. 'Want another?' she asked pointing to the half-empty sundae her sister was still eating.

'Nah, just get me a drink.'

'Your funeral' Becca shrugged, looking shocked at how anyone could refuse ice cream, and walked back into the ice cream parlour.

Rys chuckled to herself and raised her spoon to her mouth. Just as she did she noticed two red headed men turn the corner and place themselves on a small table at the café next to the ice cream parlour. They were twins. Cute twins.

They both looked up at the same time as if to scan the crowds for anyone interesting. She smiled slightly as their gazes met and then lowered her eyes back to her sundae.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Review people ._


	2. The meeting of the two twins

**_A/N: _**_Thanks DMG5440 for the Review. _

_Posts won't normally be so soon after each other but I feel like putting the second chapter up._

_I don't own the Weasley twins. _

**River Sisters Sugar Heaven**

**Chapter Two. **

**The meeting of the two twins. **

'OY! Fred!' George Weasley called as he searched through the cupboards of their flat above Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

'What?' Came his brother's sleepy reply. Fred was lying sprawled out on the sofa in front of the TV, a muggle devise that just fascinated him.

'Stop channel surfing, we have a crises!' George's voice held a slight amount of panic and so his twin jumped up from the blue sofa and rushed into the kitchen.

'What's the emergence?' he asked, watching with a slightly amused expression as his twin searched through the cubbored's.

'We're out of food' George exclaimed.

'Completely?'

George nodded 'and utterly.'

'Bugger.' The red headed twins raised their hands at exactly the same time and ran it through their long red hair.

'You know what this calls for then, brother of mine?' George asked as he slammed shut the cubbored and picked up a shirt that was lying on the kitchen table, pulling it over his bare, firm chest which he had gained from many years of playing quiddich.

'I believe so, Forge' Fred grinned as he went to pull on his shoes.

'Breakfast out!' Both twins called in union, beaming at the thought of not having to put on effort into their meal.

'Wait, who will mind the shop?'

'Verity opened up, I sure she can mange for an hour of two.' Fred shrugged as he pulled on a pair of dirty white trainers.

'Good point, that girl is amazing.'

'Yeah I know,' Fred laughed 'she turned you down!'

'Hey! She turned you down as well!' George threw back.

'Yes, but I'm obviously the better looking.'

'Then why did she turn you down?' George laughed as he apparated down stairs (the boys refused to walk the short journey of going down the stairs.)

'Hey!' Fred called a little too late. He followed his brothers lead and apparated down the stairs.

The shop was almost empty, but that didn't bother either twin as they knew it was early and it would be packed within the next few hours, especially as it were the summer holidays and Hogwarts student would be wanting to stock up on products.

Fred let his gaze sweep around the shop and he smiled a little. It had been his and George's dream to own their own joke shop with their own products and they had achieved that at seventeen. Now, three years later and he still couldn't hide his excited smile every time he entered the shop.

'Verity, darling' he heard his twin say. He hurried over to his side where George was trying to persuade Verity, the pretty blond whom they had hired to work at their shop, to cover them.

'Fred, or George or whoever you are,' Verity found it extremely difficult to tell the twins apart, especially as they kept swapping identities to trick her.

'I'm Fred' George told her.

'Right, but your always doing this, and you say you will be back before it starts to get crowded and you never are!'

'But we will be today, I promise' George told her.

'Fred's right, we promise' Fred put in as he flashed her a charming smile. Verity sighed and nodded; flashing her boss's a weak smile.

'Go on then, but get some food in as well, you can't just leave the shop in my hands everyday because you're too stupid to go buy any food.'

'You're a star, Ver!' Fred beamed as he started to leave the shop. 'By the way,' he called back 'I'm Fred that's George' and then he left, glancing back once to see the look of annoyance in Verity's face. George followed him out, waving to the blond who frowned at him.

'You shouldn't have told her' George called as he jogged to catch up with his twin. 'She's going to know who's who all day now' he sighed.

'There's always tomorrow,' Fred shrugged as he sat down on a small round table outside the only café in Diagon Alley, unless of course you counted the ice cream parlour, but that wasn't really a café.

'I wonder when mum and Ginny will be coming, Gin's still got her last year at Hogwarts.' George said after a moment's silence, both twins raised their eyes to scan the crowds to see if they could spot their mother or younger sister anywhere. Glancing around they saw a pretty blond girl sitting alone at the ice cream parlour. Catching her eye, they both smiled at her. The girl smiled back before returning to her sundae.

'I wonder who she is?' George asked, as his blue eyes continued to watch her.

'Tourist maybe?' His twin suggested.

'Hmmm… I'd say she's—'

'—Eighteen, Nineteen?'

'Yup.'

'Not bad' Fred grinned. The girl looked back up and met their eyes again. Unfazed by being caught staring both twins just smiled back. Suddenly the girl's head swivelled around as if someone from inside the ice cream parlour had called her.

'Ooh! Gred! There's two of them!' George beamed as the girls' exact double came out of the shop carrying a blue drink and a chocolate sundae. She handed the drink to her sister and kept the sundae for herself. Fred and George watched as the first girl leaned into her sister and whispered something, a moment later the second girl swivelled her head around to face the twins, she sent then a smile and raised her hand, signalling for them to come over.

'Well she's not shy' Fred murmured after checking that she was talking to them by pointing to himself and receiving a nod from the blond.

'It must be our lucky day, Gred' George beamed.

'You said it, Forge'

Both boys stood up and walked over to the twin girls, grabbing a chair each as they did.

'Hey' the second twin, the one in the blue, smiled.

'Hey' both Fred and George chorused.

'I'm Ryleigh Rivers, but call me Ry.' The girl in the green introduced.

'Uh uh uh,' her sister shook her head 'her names Destiny Ryleigh Rivers' she corrected, receiving an angry glare from her sister 'and I'm Becca.'

'Uh uh uh' Rys mimicked her sister 'get it right, its _Autumn Re_becca Rivers' she grinned evilly at her sister who frowned.

'Destiny and Autumn, cute names' Fred smiled. He extended his hand 'Fred Weasley.'

'And I'm George'

The two girls shook hands with Fred and George.

'So, who thought of Destiny and Autumn?' George asked teasingly.

'Our insane mother' Rys shrugged 'but call us Rys and Becca unless you want to die.'

'Well, I'm quite happy living at the moment, so ok' Fred beamed. 'So what brings you ladies here to Diagon Alley? Tourists?'

Becca shook her head 'nah, we just moved here from America, we brought the empty shop just round the corner, we're opening a café.'

'Ah, Americans' George grinned slyly 'then why no accent?'

'We lived in England till we were ten, then lived in America nine years, I guess we just kept our English accents.'

'So that would make you ladies nineteen?' Fred asked.

Both girls nodded.

'So your opening a café? Diagon Alley needs one, to be truthfully honest the one next door isn't too great.' George confessed, adding hastily 'you can cook, right?'

'Nah, we thought we would open a café for the worst food ever tasted' Becca smirked sarcastically. George returned her smirk.

'What's it gunna be called?'

'River Sisters Sugar Shack of Hyper Little Blond Things' Becca said instantly. Rys shook her head and pocked her sister.

'River Sisters Sugar Heaven' she corrected as she rubbed her arm furiously where Rys had pocked her.

'Awe, I liked the first one' George laughed.

'See! See, what did I tell you?' Becca demanded turning to face her sister.

'He's humouring you Bex.' Rys said simply, raising her dark eyebrows slightly. Becca looked slightly cress fallen and returned to her chocolate sundae.

'So what do you two do?' Rys asked the twins, choosing to ignore her sisters childish behaviour.

'Heard of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes?' Fred asked. Both girls' eyes went wide and Becca looked up from her sundae, the spoon half way to her mouth.

'You own that?' Rys asked.

'Sure do' George laughed, guessing the girls most certainly _had _heard of their shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Review?_


	3. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

**_A/N: _**_Thanks soooo much for the reviews_

_I own nothing you recognise._

**River Sisters Sugar Heaven**

**Chapter Three. **

**Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.**

'Of course, we've never _actually _been in there' Becca explained 'we've only been here a week and we've been busy—'

'—Yeah, eating ice cream' Rys muttered moodily. Becca choose to ignore her sister.

'We've heard great things though' Becca concluded.

'Thanks' Fred grinned.

'Is it true you opened it at _Seventeen_?' Rys asked, taking a sip of her drink. Both boys nodded.

'Yeah, but we had been inventing things for years before that.' George explained.

'Cool.' Becca grinned as she finished the remains of her ice cream sundae and ran her finger around the inside of the glass, scraping of the chocolate and fudge before clumsily placing her finger in her mouth and sucking of the chocolate. It was an unintentional move, but both Weasley twins found it rather sexy.

'Say, do you two fancy the grand tour?' Fred asked, tearing his eyes away from Becca and standing up.

'Erm… well I think Bex is going to feel the effects of that second sundae in a minute, but if you can handle an excitable, crazy blond with the mental age of a four year old, then we would love to.'' Rys smirked, standing up as well.

'I can handle my sugar!' Becca protested stubbornly as she stood up as well.

'Sure you can sweetie,' Rys muttered sarcastically 'shall we be off?' she asked, turning to face the two red headed twins who nodded cheerfully.

The four made the short walk to the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and entered to find it still relatively empty, with only about a dozen people or so inside, nothing like it is during the rush.

'Verity!' George called as he walked into the shop. 'Id like you to meet Rys and Becca'

'Great, more twins.' Verity muttered under her breath before she put on a smile and greeted the two blondes.

'Pleasure' Rys greeted with a fake sweet smile. Becca didn't even bother to say anything and was already zooming around to look at all the different products and examine them. Rys turned away from Verity and hurried to her sister's side, terrified that her sugar high sister would damage something.

'Becca.' She warned her sister, feeling as if she was indeed talking to a naught four-year-old. Sure Rys had her moments of hyper-ness and could become just as insane as her sister, however Rys, unlike Becca could handle sugar.

'Hey, girls, we'll show you the back room' Fred said, coming up behind Rys and smiling at her as she scolded her twin sister.

'Sure.'

'Hey, Fred, you should make inflatable pink elephants that stand on their hind feet and wear a frilly white apron and once blown up go around and clean your houses. Sorts of like portable fat house elf that isn't an elf but is a pink elephant instead. You could call it 'Its not a house elf, it's a pink elephant'' Becca grinned as she followed her sister and Fred into the back room where George was already sitting.

'Er… maybe' Fred said, casting Rys a 'what the fuck?' kind of look.

'Ignore her, she has a real problem with sugar.' Rys shrugged.

'Inflatable pink elephants sound good' George laughed as he stood up and beamed at Becca.

'Don't encourage her' Rys sighed as she began to look at all the work in process products that the twins were currently inventing. Fred went over to join her, explaining what the things were for and how far complete they were.

'Um, Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, sorry to interrupt, but you have some people asking for you.' Verity pocked her head around the door.

'Right you are Verity.' George called, hurrying out to be joined a few minutes later by a pretty girl with long red hair.

'Ginny!' Fred called, jumping to his feet to greet the girl with a hug. 'Marvellous to see you.'

'Yeah, you two, erm, who are they?' She asked, looking at Rys and Becca with a knowing smile.

'Right, this is Becca and this is Rys' George introduced the two girls. 'Girlies, this is our baby sister, Ginny.'

'Enough of the baby!' Ginny protested 'I'm seventeen _and--_' she grinned slyly and held out her hand '—I'm engaged!'

'Your what?' Both boys demanded at once. Ginny blushed but did not look remotely bothered by her brother's furious reactions.

'Guys, even Ron's approved, you know Harry anyways… plus mum's over the moon!'

'_Ickle Ronniekins_ gave you his approval?' Fred asked sounding started, Ginny nodded cheerfully.

'But isn't seventeen a little young?' George asked.

'No, I love Harry and Harry loves me, that's all there is to it' Ginny smiled. The red headed twins exchanged looks before both leaping forward and grabbing their younger sister in a big bear hug.

'Congrats Gin!' Fred beamed as he realised her.

'Thanks, of course I still have one year left at Hogwarts, but we plan to get married next summer.' Ginny explained as she swept a strand of red hair behind her ear.

'Blimey, first Bill with Fleur, now you and Harry, I wonder how long till Ron pops the question to Hermione?' George muttered.

'That reminds me, we're having a barbecue the day after tomorrow as a sort of congratulations sort of thing. Charlie's bringing a _date_' Ginny smirked.

'Charlie has a girlfriend?' Fred asked.

'Next you'll be telling me Percy has one!' George laughed.

'He does, actually' Ginny frowned 'he's back on with Penelope, so you two better hurry up or you'll be the only two without dates!' and with that she smirked and started to leave the room.

'Perce… what?' the twins called back, dumbfounded

'Nice to meet you.' Ginny called to the two blonde twins who were starting awkwardly behind Fred and George. She sent very pointed looks at her brothers before waving and leaving the room.

'Bloody hell, that's all a bit of a shock' George muttered a minute after Ginny left.

'Yeah, I know! Percy's actually got a _girlfriend_?' and with that they both laughed before turning back to the twins.

'Sorry about that.' Fred smirked awkwardly. Rys just shrugged and Becca gave a small smile.

'Hey, I um… don't suppose you two lovely ladies would like to accompany us to a barbecue?' George asked awkwardly. Both of the blond twins exchanged looks with each other.

'Maybe' Rys muttered

'Yes!' Becca laughed.

'Just as friends' Fred added hastily after hearing Rys hesitance.

'Yeah, get to know each other better' George added.

'Well I'll definitely come, even if miss hesitant arse here doesn't' Becca promised, knowing that was one sure way to get her sister to change her mind. She knew that Rys wouldn't trust her to go of alone just as she hadn't trusted her to return to England alone.

True to form Rys let out a sigh and nodded.

'Just as friends' she clarified.

'Scouts honour' both boys saluted.

+x+x+x+

'Thank you, thank you, thank you for saying yes!' An over excited blond squealed an hour later in the comfort of her front room.

'Bex, we don't know anything about these guys' Rys sighed, letting a frown form on her rouge lips as she sat down on the sofa.

'Yes we do!' Becca protested 'they are _boys_! They are _twins_, just like us! They own probably the best shop ever! Plus… they're kinda cute.'

'Cute they are, but what if they turn out to be complete weirdoes or something?'

'Then you can say 'I told you so' and we will avoid them.' Becca shrugged.

Rhys let out a sigh before letting a smirk form on her lips 'fine, but I'm having Fred!'

'I would want it no other way.' Becca smirked, glad that she had been left with George, who to be honest she had decided was her favourite out of the twins.

'Gosh, first date, meeting the family!' Rys sighed; looking quite terrified at the thought. From what the boys had explained they were a large family, plus there were going to be lots of dates to go along with the many boys of the family.

'I can't believe Ginny's marrying _Harry Potter_! I mean Harry Potter! The boy who faced Voldermort on many occasions and survived, the boy who _destroyed_ Voldermort a year ago!' Becca cheered 'and we get to _meet_ him!'

Rys had to say, she was pretty excited about meeting Harry Potter as well, he, after all, was the most famous wizard of all time!

'Right, well the condition for me going to this barbecue is that tomorrow we start sorting the café and get an add printed up for helpers.' Rys said after a few minutes.

'Deal!' Becca agreed as she hurried into the kitchen and brought back a packet of biscuits.

'Do you ever stop eating?' Rys laughed. Becca looked at her twin oddly and eat another biscuits. 'Right, stupid question!' Rys laughed again as she leant over and snatched a biscuit from her sister, shoving it in her mouth before Becca could protest.

'I have to say' Becca said a few minutes later 'twins dating twins is going to become very confusing for other people' and with that both sisters shared an evil grin before Rys wiped it away.

'But we're only friends, remember!' She laughed; secretly hoping that Fred would persuade her other wise. Becca laughed at her sister's thought.

'Its good to be a twin' Becca declared aloud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Review makes me write more. _


	4. Open for business

**River Sisters Sugar Heaven**

**Chapter Four.**

**Open for business.**

'BECCA IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT OF BED THIS MINUTE YOUR FACE WILL BE ON IT!' Rys screamed to her sister. Usually it was Becca who was up before her twin, yet, knowing that they would finally be starting work on the café today Rys had dragged herself from her warm pit earlier than usual.

'Wheresthefire?' Becca asked sleepily, shoving the pillow her twin chucked at her under her messy blond hair.

'It will be in your bed if you don't get out NOW!' Came Rys reply as she hurried from her sister's room and to the bathroom to clean her teeth. Moments later her twin wondered sleepily into the room, wearing only an oversized tee shirt with her hair a complete mess.

'About time,' Rys sighed, 'get dressed!'

Becca shook her head, 'shower,' she muttered sleepily.

'Be quick,' Ryleigh muttered, leaving the bathroom and hurrying down the stairs to get started on the café.

She had already, with magical aid of course, painted the whole of the café white (not including the kitchen) out by the time her sister bounced into the room.

'Gosh, it's a bit boring…' Becca mumbled, looking around at the whiteness.

'This is the undercoat, stupid!' Rys laughed, 'now what colour do you think?'

'You actually want me to help decide?' Becca asked in a mock shock.

'Yes, silly, now I was thinking sky blue, white and another colour…'

'…Mint green,' Becca said after a moment, her eyes wondering to her own top, which was a halter neck in a light minty green colour.

Rys nodded, 'ok, so I think the wall with the windows and door and the wall with that separates the kitchen should remain white, the one side blue and the other green…'

'Sounds good,' Becca agreed, she took one side and her twin the other. It took ten minutes for them to perfect their walls; neither of them had ever been especially good with decorating spells. However once they had perfected it to the right shade and even and neat they both stood back to admire their work.

'Hold up, got an idea,' Becca smiled, glancing around the entire café. Rys sighed but allowed her sister to try out her idea, knowing that she could correct it easily enough.

Becca used her wand to trace a blue wave going across the top of both white walls and then close underneath it she did the same in green.

'That's actually quite good,' Rys smiled, almost surprised that her twin impressed her.

'So now all it needs is too dry,' Becca smiled, waving her wand and blasting cold air at the walls, drying the pain almost instantly. 'At this rate we'll be open by this afternoon,' Becca smiled, letting her blue eyes scan the finished room.

'Now don't get ahead of yourself Becky,' Rys said sternly, although she too hoped that might be the case. If they worked hard, she knew there was a possibility that they could be open in time for lunch, it was after all early at the minute.

'Right, you do the kitchen and I'll sort out the tables and such, was it couple tables and tables for four?' Becca asked her sister who nodded and hurried into the kitchen, which she painted white and dried. She changed the colours of the tiles so that they alternated blue and green and she used a cleaning spell to clean all the equipment.

Both Becca and Rys agreed that cooking tasted so much better done the muggle way, and therefore their kitchen (both upstairs and down) consisted of many muggle items, including an oven, microwave, kettle and blender.

She conjured all the food supplies they had brought for the shop and were stashing in the back room and then put them all away in the cupboards, freezers and fridge's.

She entered the café to find that all the rectangle four chaired tables had already been laid with the ice blue tablecloths and the white and blue fake (but very real looking) flowers in the centre and that Becca was just finishing the lying the last round table.

'Just need to do outside,' Becca called, sensing her sister had just entered.

'Right you are,' Rys smiled fondly at her sister who was working hard, mainly because she didn't want her twin to change her mind about the barbecue. She then hurried outside and set up the round tables and placed the blue sun umbrellas in the centre.

She was just slotting the last chair in place when Becca joined her side.

'Everything except the menus done now,' Becca grinned, sitting down on a plastic chair under the shade of a sun umbrella.

'Right, I've finally mastered doing them, so give me a minute and I'll sort that,' Rys smiled. She had spent a lot of her free time for the last few weeks trying to master how to create a menu with her wand and had finally perfected it the night before.

'Place looks great, ladies,' Florean smiled, he had obviously spotted them from his shop (next door) and decided to have a nose. Both girls smiled politely.

'Thanks Florean,' Becca smiled.

'That's alright, say did you girls want your usual, on the house… I was a bit surprised that you didn't come and get any this morning.'

'Oh, are you sure?' Rys asked, surprised at the mans generosity and hoping there was no catch.

'Of course I'm sure, you two have been working hard all morning, least I can do,' and with that he disappeared inside.

He returned a few minutes later with two large sundaes and waited for each twin to claim theirs, having no idea which was which.

'Thanks, Florean, we should be open in about an hour, maybe we could sort a sandwich on the house, you know for a thanks,' Becca smiled as she spooned up a large amount of hot fudge and chocolate.

Florean nodded and hurried back inside to see to his own customers. Rys hurried into the café and pulled out the fifty blank menus from under the desk. She then sat down on one of the round tables and ate her ice cream while she turned each menu into the design Bex and her had decided on.

'Don't you think we should hirer help before we open?' Becca asked, joining her sister ten minutes later.

'While you were still in the land of nod I went and put out a load of fliers for waitresses, dear,' Rys smiled.

'Yes, but we still need help…'

'I met a nice girl, Louise Stewards, she was looking for a job, done some waitresing before, plus she had a friend who also wanted a job, they should be any minute-' the bell on the door rang and two girls walked in '-now' Rys finished with a smile.

Louise was a pretty red head with startling green eyes and her friend had short spiky black and pink hair and appeared to be chewing bubble gum.

'First things first, if we're to hire you, you need to lose the gum,' Rys said in a business manor to the raven-haired girl. She blew a large blue bubble and then spat the gum into a nearby bin.

'This is Charlie,' Louise muttered a little nervously, her green eyes watching her friend with worry. 'She's worked in lots of cafes and such.'

'Ok, have you got people skills?' Becca asked a little bluntly. Charlie smiled at her sarcastically (yet it was in a friendly sarcastic way) and hurried away from the group before walking back at them as if they were customers who had just entered. She smiled at them cheerfully and said

'Hello, welcome to River Sisters Sugar Heaven, would you like to look at our menu?'

'Not bad,' Rys muttered, almost completely impressed that the raven-haired girl had seemed so polite and professional. 'Ok, Louise, show me what you've got.'

Louise did the same tactic that her friend did, and if possible pulled it of better. Impressed, Becca and Rys continued to question the two girls for a further ten minutes before satisfied that they would do.

'Ok, change into your uniforms,' Becca smiled, conjuring two baby blue and white uniforms out of thin air. Both Louise and Charlie changed and Louise pulled her red hair into a high ponytail.

'Ok, so ready to open?' Rys asked the other three girls who nodded. With a large smile, Rys changed the sign on the door from closed to open and opened the door wide. She had pinned out several posters that morning to inform people that they would be opening today and so hoped that they would get at least a few customers.

+x+x+x+

It seemed that the opening of a new shop had attracted more attention than the River sisters had expected. It seemed that lots of people had been shopping in Diagon Alley that afternoon and had spotted the new café and decided to give it ago.

'Right, one chicken and salad dish, one pasta and salad and one tuna and sweet corn sandwich,' Louise called into the kitchen to Rys just as Becca placed out three orders of ham and salad sandwich's that had been ordered last.

'Right you are,' Rys called and she started to work on the orders strait away.

'Coffee and strawberry milkshake!' Charlie yelled as she collected Becca's sandwiches.

'This is great!' Becca smiled as she glanced around the half full café. Charlie and Louise had already received about ten galleons tips for great waitressing and had been told to pass on compliments to the chiefs for excellent meals and drinks.

'Yup, I never guessed it would be this busy on our first day!' Rys called back as she started to fry the chicken fillet with a mixture of herbs and flavoured oils.

'I know! But its great!' Becca smiled, 'so you cant refuse to go to the twins tomorrow, and talking of the twins, erm… Fred, I think, has just walked in.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the long wait but here's the next post. I don't think it's particularly good and I agree with anyone who says the twins have opened up and hired much too quickly but oh well, I wanted to get on with the relationships. _

_I'll try and get another post soon._

_Review. _


End file.
